


The better ass

by Karikat2524



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Pack Mother Stiles Stilinski, Paintball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 23:53:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5225963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karikat2524/pseuds/Karikat2524
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What are you talking about Reyes , have you seen Stilinski's ass?" Jackson asked sounding offended that somebody thought Stiles ass was being disrespected. </p><p>"Oh baby have I seen it ," Erica began , smirking in the direction of Derek's possesive growl. " but it's not as nice as my mans ass."</p><p>"Whatever." Jackson rolled his eyes at Erica. Slapping said ass he was defending as it passed conveniently right next to him. Smirking at the surprised yelp that came out of Stiles mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The better ass

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently I love when the pack is together ... And also when Stiles is being the pack mom that he is XD

"Allisonnn." Allison smiled fondly at the girl sprawled in her lap.

"Yes Lydia?"

"Let's go shopping!" Allison managed to move her head in time before Lydia smashed the top of her head on Allison's chin in her haste to get up and straddle her. Allison's hands immediately went to her hips , smiling as Lydia gives Allison her signature pout. God, that pout can make any man do what Lydia wanted , including Derek now that Allison thinks back on it.

"Ok , but today we have pack bonding time and Stiles told me we were gonna play paintball. Something about keeping the pups senses alert."Allison told Lydia , leaning forward to plant a kiss and her lip gloss coated lips. Lydia sighed into the kiss tilting her head to deepen it. Allison pulled back and smirked at the pleased expression on Lydia's face. 

"Come on gorgeous I thought we were going shopping." Allison teased , smirk growing wider as she saw Lydia debating between finishing what they started or going to the mall and buying a kick ass paintball outfit.

"Fine come on." She huffed out , standing up from where she was straddling Allison and heading towards their bedroom to change.

 

o o o o o o o o o o o o 

"Allison! Lydia!"That was the first thing they heard as they exited their car. 

What happened next wasn't unusual but it still caught them by surprise at times , they were picked up and spun around by energy filled wolves , also known as Isaac and Scott. 

"Scott! It's good to see you too honey but please put me down." Lydia giggled out from where Scott was hugging her tightly and had his head buried in her neck.

"Sorry Lydia." He smiled apologetically and put her down on the ground , smiling when she got to properly hug him back.

"Hey pup." Allison mumbled out from her face was mushed against Isaac's chest. His 6 ft something frame wrapped around her smaller one. He pulled back and grinned brightly when she ruffled his golden curls.

"Where are the others?" Allison asked as they headed up into the Hale house.

"Inside in the kitchen. Momma Stiles is cooking something." Isaac aswered. Him and Scott snickering at the packs choice of nickname for Stiles.

"Ok." Lydia and Allison shared a smile and laugh when they heard the pack in the kitchen , being teenagers and a lot of them meant their pack times where not quiet.

"Hey girls!" Stiles greeted sounding relieved. "Finally someone besides Danny who won't stop trying to kiss me ," He accused Jackson and Derek who tried looking as innocent as possible in their place at the kitchen table, " or bite me." That one was directed in Erica's direction , said girl only smiled and blew a kiss in Stiles direction not even trying to look innocent.

"Aw honey , nobody told you to get two mates. One of them who I know had a strong libido as a human and can't imagine it now as a werewolf and the other one ... well you know what they say about the quiet ones." Lydia replied after saying hi to everyone and settling into her seat across from Jackson while Allison settled into her lap. Jackson huffed out a laugh at Lydia's words , while Derek shook his head in the way he always did when he regretted turning a bunch of hormonal teens into werewolves.

"Yeah , yeah , yeah. But hey at least I got the hottest pieces of ass in the pack." Stiles spoke as he began serving everyones food.

"I beg to differ." Lydia protested at the same time that Erica said " What are you talking about , have you seen my mans ass?"

Allison and Boyd shared a look and then smiled fondly at their mates. 

"What are you talking about Reyes , have you seen Stilinski's ass?" Jackson asked, sounding offended that somebody wasn't recognizing the greatness that was his mate's ass.

"Oh baby have I seen it ," Erica began , smirking in the direction of Derek's possesive growl. " but it's not as nice as my mans ass." 

"Whatever." Jackson rolled his eyes at Erica. Slapping said ass he was defending as it passed conveniently right next to him. Smirking at the surprised yelp that came out of Stiles mouth. Jackson smiled when heard Derek try to stop the laughter that was trying to come out.

Jackson got up to help serve the food , and immediately yelped and turned red.

"Derek!" Jackson cried out in shock , grabbing his butt where Derek smacked it.

"What? You both have nice asses and it's in my face what did you expect me to do?" Derek tried to look innocent but he failed when he looked at Jackson's red face and his pack's schocked and amused stares. He started laughing , harder than he ever remembers laughing. Doubling over and grabbing onto his stomach, causing the whole pack to smile at seeing their alpha so happy.

"When did Derek turn into Pervywolf." Stiles mumbled out fondly seeing Derek drag Jackson onto his lap and kissing every inch of his freckled face in apology still huffing in laughter occasionally. 

"Come on guys not on the table!"Lydia reprimanded Jackson and Derek who started making out.

"Nah let them, it's hot." Erica told Lydia, sounding distracted as she was staring at her alpha make out with his mate. She received an agreeing sound from Danny. Allison pressed her laughter into Lydia's shoulder.

"Ok , ok cmon boys calm it down." Stiles reprimanded his boys, throwing a kitchen towel at them.

"Hurry up and eat I wanna play paintball!"Scott told the others excitedly , receiving a hair scratch from Boyd because of how excited he looked.

o o o o o o o o o o o o 

They stood outside in a line , Derek and Boyd handed everyone their respective paintball guns. 

"Ok , Boyd and I have scent marked the area you have to stay in , if our scents are not around you , you have stepped to far from the area and must return immediately. If not , you are cheating and will be disqualified. If you are disqualified , the rest of the players can have a shot at any part of your body they want. , " Derek started explaining the rules." The objective of the game is not to get shot. If you get shot three times you lose , when you lose you go sit down on the porch. When you shoot a person you must wait 5 seconds before you shoot again. Last person standing wins and gets to pick three movies we watch next week on movie night. Does everyone get it? No questions? Ok good."

Boyd raised his right hand started ticking his fingers down causing everybody to run and hide. Derek howled as soon as Boyd finished counting , alerting the others to get ready. He and Boyd saluted each other and ran towards the woods.

o o o o o o o o o

"Dammit!" Isaac stared at his third paint stain. "Really stiles! You hit my dick!" He whined at his Alpha's mate.

"I'm sorry sweetie!" Stiles yelled from where he was trying to dodge Lydia's oncoming rain of paint balls.

"Aw Fuck!" He heard Scott yell in the distance. Smiling because he new that was his third shot as well.

When he reached the porch he sat down next to Scott. 

"How did you get shot in between the eyes?" Isaac asked sort of impressed. 

"Allison." Was the only thing Scott said."How'd you get shot on the dick?"

"Mom." Isaac replied simply.

o o o o o o o o 

They were seated there for a while , Isaac's head now in Scott's lap as they talked about lacrosse. When they heard a person walking towards them.

"Erica? Who gave you the last hit?" Isaac asked.

"Derek. He hit me on the butt too!" She told them , turning around to show them the bright red paint splatter that was on the left side of her jeans.

They started laughing , which made Erica try to hold back her laughter as well. She raised Isaac's legs and settled them on her lap when she sat down. 

o o o o o o o o o 

By the time another person lost , somehow Isaac and Scott's hair now held pink and yellow flowers. Ericas hair was lazily braided while the boys where now placing flowers in it.

"Aw baby! Who got you?" Erica cooed at her boyfriend who had three purple , green and yellow paint splashes on his chest. 

"Purple was Allison , green Stiles and yellow Jackson." Boyd replied sitting down on the porch and reaching over for the flowers to put some more in Isaac's hair , who smiled and continued to place flowers in Ericas hair.

o o o o o o o o o 

Next was a grumpy looking Jackson , who had a red paint splatter his neck. 

"Wow , no mercy huh?" Erica teased from where she was seated in Boyd's lap. Scott and Isaac has gotten bored and had retrieved their lacrosse sticks and ball and started tossing the ball back and forth. They paused momentarily when they saw a new loser approach but quickly went back to what they were doing.

Erica patted the spot next to her. Not even asking permission before she sarted placing flowers in his hair as well. Somehow Isaac and Scott's flowers were still in place and Erica resembled princess rapunzel when she had all those beautiful flowers in her hair. Jackson didn't try and fight it just simply leaned his side on Boyd's knees and let Erica do her thing. 

 

o o o o o o o o o o o 

 

"Lydia? Allison?" Scott asked in bewilderment as the two girls walked together from the woods. 

Lydia simply said , "Stiles." While Allison mumbled out , "Derek."

Erica made grabby hands at Allison and Lydia. They sat with their sides pressed together as they sat in front of Erica , Boyd and Jackson. Erica grabbed Allison's hair and started twisting it into a simple bun , when she finished that , she started placing flowers in it. Lydia's hair meanwhile was being braided by Boyd while Jackson placed flowers in it.

Scott and Isaac went towards the girls and mirrored each other , Isaac with his head in Lydia's lap , while Scott laid his head in Allison's lap. Lydia and Allison began to fix the flowers or add more.

 

o o o o o o o o o o o o o

 

Next out was Stiles , who had two red paint splashes on his stomach and an orange one on his left shoulder. 

"Danny's a fucking ninja." He grumbled. "Ooo! Flowers! Me next?

 

o o o o o o o o o o o o o

 

Danny and Derek walked out together laughing and talking. 

"Who won?" Stiles asked from where he was perched in Jackson's lap a flower crown perched crookedly on his head , the only person with a flower crown on his head , hey , pack mom gets special treatment.

"Danny." Derek replied looking at said human proudly. "Snuck up on me , I didn't even hear him, he masked his scent by rubbing himself on a ground of leaves." Allison smiled brightly at Danny who smiled back a little embarrassedly.

Derek walked up to his mates , not seeming fazed by the dozens of flowers in everyone's hair , and kissed both of them on the head before sitting inbetween Jackson and Erica , allowing her to start placing flower in his hair , Danny was dragged down by Allison and Lydia and in less then 30 seconds both of them had heads full of flowers.

They sat there , covered in flowers , for ages. They sat there and talked. They laughed and smiled until their cheeks hurt and Stiles and Scott were holding their sides in pain from laughing so much. 

Derek smiled at his mates from where they were leaning on both his sides. Erica and Boyd leaning on his legs from where they seated on the steps below him. Allison had her head on Boyd's thigh while Lydia lied on top of her. Isaac and Scott had Danny sitting between them. Like this it felt right , having his pack here and close. Jackson and Stiles cuddled closer and smiled up at him , almost like they knew what he was thinking.

o o o o o o o o o o o o

Later that night when all the wolves were in their respective room , the whole house quiet , Derek nuzzled his head into Jackson's hair and smiled, feeling happier than he had in a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr at Bilinski2524 :)


End file.
